Neighsay and Rain Shine's emergency meeting/Oogie and the villains are on the move
Here is how Chancellor Neighsay called an emergency meeting in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. However unknown to the group a Zone Dopant was spying on the party. Scrooge McDuck: (to Donald Duck) Look at the folks partying out on this festive night, Donald. Donald Duck: Let’s hope nothing bad has happened. As if to jinxed it, there was sudden crashed as a Strong Smash smashes a wall with its fist making hole that’s big enough for the villains to walk through. Then a Red Omu Yummy, a Fukuro Yummy, a Crow Imagin, an Owl Smash, Me-Badjisu-Ba, and a Ladybug Fangire came into the party via another hole that the Giant Praying Mantis made through the roof. Then a Mogura-Roid, a Gnome and a Denki Gamma came through the hole of the school’s floor that Mogura-Roid made. Lloyd Garmadon: Who goes there?! However before he could get a response, Jewel Dopant fired a beam at him transforming him into a jewel. Princess Yuna: Did that monster transformed Lloyd into a jewel? Then, the Machinegun Gamma fired his bullets at the guests as they scattered or hide behind tables. Sweets Dopant: What’s the matter, got yourself in a sticky situation? (as she’d fired the frosting at the guest pinning them onto the walls of the gym). Hiro: Get back! All of you! (blasting them all away) Hold on, Lloyd. As Hiro worked his alicorn magic, he cured Lloyd transforming him back to normal as soon as Chancellor Neighsay and Rain Shine came. Rain Shine: Hiro, we came to warn all in Ponyville. Chancellor Neighsay: Everyone, everypony and every creature! Stop the celebration! Portal Glow: Mom, Daddy, what's wrong? Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Chancellor Neighsay? Chancellor Neighsay: Princess Sunset, it’s the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, the League of Villains, the entire villains, and the Shocker. They have escaped, and on the move! Scrooge McDuck: Cruse me kilt! Who knows this will end while we're in the middle of the ceremony!? Prince Isamu: (crying) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) With the babies crying, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had to comfort them. Morticia Addams: Who knows what cruel villains and overlords do to our little ones? Pubert Addams: (fussing as her mother comforts him) Hiro: Is there anyway we can do? Princess Luna: I hope Yuna and her friends can stop this. (comforts her baby) Chancellor Neighsay: (looking around) Where are they? Gomez Addams: Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, and Pugsley are gone too! Jack Skellington: Nobody panic, I’m sure they’re planning their strategy. Then, Volt Roidmude used his electrokinesis at the adults. Volt Roidmude: Hey, Jack! Happy Halloween! (laughs evilly) Jack Skellington: Laugh while you still can, You fiend! (as he ducks from Shoot Roidmude’s Blast Darts) As Yuna and her friends figured the emergency, they knew what's going on. Winnie: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It’s happening. The Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Five, the League of Villains, the other villains, and the Shocker had escape from Tartarus and prison, they had resurrected Oogie Boogie, recruited the Storm King, his human counterpart, Demonic Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle, Gaia Everfree, and other monsters and they are on the move after the artifacts! Dennis: Whoa wait a minute you’d didn’t mention about Shockers?! Apple Bloom (Human): If the Journals, the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, the Medal of Everlasting Life, and many other powerful artifacts fall into evil hands, we’re done for! Wednesday Addam: (as she dodged a charge from a Yagi Inves) Whoa! Sandbar (Human): We don’t want to be roadkilled by Christine and those evil vehicles, the Car, the Happy Toyz Green Goblin Truck, the Killdozer and the Black Dodge Charger. Yona (Human): Yona not like evil cars! Armor Bride: Take cover! (as she’d used a chair to block Zu-Mebio-Da attacks) Charlie Brown: Come on, we gotta meet back at the underground club! Zone Dopant: (following them) That's what they say. Ei-Sai Yummy: (following Zone Dopant) Hey, wait up. Babs Seed (Human): Hurry! Princess Yuna: Apparently, they’re a group of terrorist from the Kamen franchise, but I didn’t expect that they would be here in Equestria! With that said, Yuna and her friends got together as they took off. Gilbert Goof: (as he’s being chased by a pack of Gigandeath Hell) Hey, wait for me! Emerald: This way! Apple Bloom (Human): In here! Princess Jubilee: Look out! (as she’d dodge the firework rockets that were fired by the Bluebird Imagin) Gallus (Human): WATCH OUT! ( as he dodge a fire blast from a Seiryu Inves) Princess Yuna: Get out of our way! As Yuna and the others dodge, Sabotenbat’s cactus-like arm tries to grab them, but failed. Meanwhile, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Solarna, Sharon, Gold Pendant, Vapor, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess were keeping watch while Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, and Fern were ready to hunt down the evil villains. Princess Bubblegum: I hope Yuna and her friends are okay. Princess Solarna: Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re okay. Finn the Human: (scoffs) Who cares if the bad guys would catch up to us? Flame Princess: But they seem so powerful, who knows they can show up. Finn the Human: (places his Finn Sword into his backpack) I see nothing so far. Jake the Dog: Man, I’m getting bored already. BMO: Are you sure that is a good idea? Vapor: They’re ghosts everywhere! Fern: Ghosts? Who cares about those? Neptr: But they have no chance against us. As Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr and Fern prepares to leave, all 5 of them were frozen as a block of ice thanks to the Freeze Roidmude. Slime Princess: Finn? Jake? Princess Bubblegum: BMO? Grubber: Neptr? Flame Princess: Fern? As Flame Princess melts the ice block, Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr and Fern set off to hunt down the villains. Princess Bubblegum: Be careful, Guys! As Finn and the others set off into the mist, Voice Roidmude mimics as Stanley Pines. Voice Roidmude: (mimicking as Stanley Pines) Hey! I found Bill Cipher! He’s over there by that tree. Fern: That was quick. Finn the Human: A bit too quick, but let’s check it out and see if Bill Cipher is really by that tree. As soon as they got to the tree, the Jewel Dopant transformed the five into jewels, because they’re captured for now. As for Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Solarna, Sharon, Gold Pendant, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess blocked the door with some furniture, because Crush Roidmude is breaking into the underground club. Princess Bubblegum: Oh, this is not good. Marceline Abadeer: We gotta stop it! Princess Sharon: Marceline, wait! Marceline Abadeer: What is it? K.I.T.T.: Well, let’s think about it why would the Shockers end up here in Equestria? Princess Solarna: It doesn’t matter right now, we have to make sure Yuna and her friends stay safe. Prince Gold Pendant: Come on, Solarna, there’s no time to lose. Princess Solarna: Right. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wait a minute. Grubber: Yes? Flame Princess: Where is Yuna and her friends? Princess Bubblegum: Now that you mention it they were right behind us. K.I.T.T.: We better find them before something bad happens to them. Princess Solarna: But how? The Crush Roidmude is right behind this door that we’re blocking. With that, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Solarna, Sharon and the others set off to search for Yuna and her friends after they find another way to get past the Crush Roidmude. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225